Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$23$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$67$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$67$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $67$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $67$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $23 \geq $67$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $67 - $23 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $44 $ $x \geq \dfrac{44}{5} \approx 8.80$ Since Kevin cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $8.80$ up to $9$ Kevin must sell at least 9 subscriptions this week.